Viejo, pobre, peligroso
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Remus Lupin siempre se adaptó a vivir con aquel hueco que le había impuesto la sociedad: él no tenía permitido amar. Pero Nymphadora Tonks se ha propuesto llenar ese vacío. Capítulo 8.
1. Andrómeda estaría orgullosa

_**N/A: Despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir (salvo "Primos de sangre" para Hermi-SsS, BellatrixxSirius) vuelvo con un TonksxLupin, Hurt/Comfort, ya sé, cliche, pero espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

Grimmauld Place exhibía sus mortecinas luces bien pasada la medianoche. No se vislumbraba nada en el oscuro pasillo, salvo el final de este, donde se encontraba el comedor con apenas un par de luces, como amortiguando la depresiva oscuridad. Claro que nadie iba a esforzarse en que ese lugar pareciese más alegre: el dueño de esa casa, Sirius Black, la detestaba profundamente, y no tenía la menos intención en lograr que ese lugar se viese acogedor. Esa casa había sido su prisión en los veranos de su adolescencia, y ahora lo era de nuevo, por el maldito Ministerio de Magia que se empecinaba en negar toda culpabilidad en el aparentemente difunto Peter Pettigrew. Mientras el reloj daba las doce campanadas, Sirius apagó las luces del pasillo con somnolencia. En el comedor sólo quedaban Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore y Ojoloco Moody. Albus Dumbledore ya había expresado su interés por marcharse, porque no creía que faltase decir nada, y él debía retornar al colegio. Moody, por su parte, ni se había percatado de la hora, así como no le hubiese molestado quedarse, dado que él se mantenía siempre de guardia. Lupin y Tonks, a su vez, seguían hablando, entretenidos sobre la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort. Tonks era muy pequeña como para recordarla, pero claramente Remus no. Remus recordaba todo con detalle, y se lo estaba contando a Tonks con minuciosidad.

-En la Primera Guerra todos decían estar bajo los efectos del Imperius. Nadie realmente estaba a salvo, ni de sus propios familiares, porque bien podían estar bajo el maleficio. Había mucho pánico y terror, las cosas no se ocultaban, el Ministerio había logrado sembrar el pánico, aunque no fuese su intención. Fueron los tiempos más oscuros de la Historia de los tiempos, al menos para los magos. Esto sería comparable con la Segunda Guerra mundial. Un genocidio que no tenía fin: Además de estar liquidando a mestizos, habían ya torturado a los Longbottom, habían matado a los padres de Molly Weasley, y había hecho estragos aún en las familias de sangre pura, pero que habían bifurcado sus caminos para el mestizaje.

Tonks lo escuchaba embobada, sin decir una palabra. Su cabello había dejado su tono rosa para estar en un castaño claro. Ella realmente estaba interesada en todo aquello. Mientras que su padre le había inculcado el interés hacia la historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, su madre había contado tantas veces la historia de la caída de Voldemort que ella se sintió atraída por aquello. Claro que de pequeña, su madre había omitido la palabra "genocidio", así como no le había contado todas las cosas terribles que había hecho el Señor Tenebroso. Remus la miró, trató de soslayar todo aquello terrible que estaba contando.

-Entonces llegó Harry.-dijo con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió. Sirius los observó desde el pie de la escalera. Mientras Moody se trasladaba a su guardia enfrente de Grimmauld Place, y Dumbledore cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y desaparecía, Sirius sonrió al verlos hablar. Era sensacional que en tiempos de espera y de guerra aún hubiese personas que se tomaran el tiempo para hablar y para disfrutar de un momento con la vida. Sirius les dedicó una última mirada antes de subir, sin antes preguntarse si algo pasaría entre ellos dos (sin saber que sus hipótesis serían luego confirmadas), apagando las luces a su paso, hasta el último piso, para ver a Bulbeack, hasta que el sueño le ganara y terminase durmiendo con el hipogrifo. -Creo conocer esta parte de la historia. Mi madre me la contó cuando era pequeña. "Entonces, muertos James y Lily Potter, el que No Debe ser Nombrado se acercó al pequeño Harry Potter. Y justo cuando lanzó el maleficio, de una manera misteriosa y fantástica que nadie comprende, el hechizo rebotó e hirió mortalmente al Innombrable, terminando así con su tiránico mandato en el Mundo Mágico."-completó ella con una sonrisa.-Recuerdo que cuando estaba en Séptimo año de Hogwarts, de lo único de lo que se hablaba era de que el siguiente año Harry Potter ingresaría a la escuela. Claro que los más pequeños no comprendían esto, pero los mayores sí sabíamos que significaba: Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió.-Ella hizo una pausa.-Es una pena que lo haya conocido apenas hace meses, porque es un gran muchacho.

Remus sonrió. Él siempre había considerado a Tonks una niña prácticamente. Y cómo no hacerlo, si se llevaban 13 años. Mientras él había vivido idas, vueltas, guerras, duelos y problemas durante años, ella había sido la única hija de Andrómeda Black: Había sido consentida en todo. No es que eso fuese una desventaja. Lupin encontraba provechoso que alguien fuese consentido, ya que así los problemas se aminoraban y esa persona podía explotar al máximo su potencial para hacer algo por el mundo. Pero muchas veces uno encontraba que aquellos consentidos encuentran acogedor el camino corto y deciden establecerse en aquel régimen: ser mantenidos y mimados toda su vida, y vivir a expensas de quienes trabajan.

Claro que éste no era definitivamente el caso de Nymphadora Tonks. Esa muchacha que él tenía enfrente tenía la necesidad de ayudar a la sociedad, la cual tanto le había dado. No se debía a que la sociedad no le había quitado nada, porque sí había perdido amigos y familiares con el pasar del tiempo, pero había superado todo. Quería luchar por sus ideales, por lo que ella pensaba que era correcto, aunque eso significase que la matasen. No es que no tuviese conciencia del riesgo, porque día a día estaba muriendo gente, era algo real. Pero eso era lo que ella tenía. No quería quedarse como la niña consentida de sus padres. No quería encontrar un esposo que la mantuviera, no quería vivir a expensas de alguien más. No quería sentirse segura y protegida en su casa mientras allí afuera estaba muriendo gente. No quería que inocentes pagasen el precio de un genocidio. Quería luchar por ellos, no le interesaba cuán pura era su sangre. Quería luchar en nombre de los mestizos, de los squibs e incluso de los muggles. A ella le encantaba la oportunidad de rechazar una vida de lujos y comodidades para luchar por lo que ella creía justo.

Ella había conocido las frivolidades de los Black. Su madre era una persona apagada, seria y que no mostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad, y ese, según Andrómeda, era un legado que los Black le habían dejado. No importaba si ella quería renunciar a su familia, a sus tiránicos padres y a sus hermanas arrogantes, la sangre de los Black corría por sus venas, y también por las de su hija, Nymphadora. Por eso ella conocía las tonterías y hasta monstruosidades que los de sangre pura podían llegar a hacer. Claro que cuando alguien tiene una idea metida en la cabeza no es facil sacársela, y menos cuando una familia se cree con un linaje con milenios de antigüedad y cree que eso les da derecho a sentirse superiores por no haber mezclado su sangre.

Nymphadora era consciente de que su madre era repudiada por su familia por haberse casado con Ted Tonks, así como ella también lo era. Pero a Tonks no le importaba. No le importaba que la familia de su madre la repudiase, es más, eso le daba la seguridad de que, cuanto más la odiasen, más bien al mundo mágico y a los mestizos estaba haciendo. Nunca había tenido contacto con sus tías, al menos hasta ese momento. Pero esperaba en algún momento encontrarse en el campo de batalla con su querida tía Bellatrix. Su tía Narcissa no era de salir a pelear. Su esposo, Lucius Malfoy, era un mortífago fiel y orgulloso de serlo, y él le ponía el pecho a las balas: mientras Narcissa se quedaba en su hogar, jactándose de la pureza de la unión de familias que habían efectuado ella y Malfoy, Bellatrix se mantenía en el campo de batalla, en las primeras filas, disfrutando cada Avada Kadabra que atravesaba el pecho de alguno de la resistencia. Tonks no tenía intención tampoco de matar a su tía. Nymphadora hasta ese momento no era de aquellas personas capaces de matar, porque aún así los magos todos son hermanos, y matar a otro mago es algo terrible. Pero quería que su tía sufriese, por el dolor que le había causado a tanta gente. Era completamente consciente de que Bellatrix había torturado a los Longbottom, y que había asesinado a decenas de personas inocentes. Y por eso desearía que su tía cumpliese el mismo destino, aunque ella, su sobrina, no fuese capaz de ejecutar digno castigo para ella. Lupin la observó mientras Tonks nadaba en sus pensamientos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo: Andromeda Tonks debía estar orgullosa de su hija, había logrado apalear la costumbre Black de asumir los lujos y las comodidades. Nymphadora había decidido salir a luchar por lo que su corazón, y su pueblo mágico le decían. Y eso, para una muchacha de poco más de 20 años, era mucho.


	2. Alguien menos Fleur

Molly lavaba los platos de Grimmauld Place. La reunión de ese día había sido agotadora, habían estado muchos miembros de la Orden allí: Ella y su esposo, Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebot, y tantos otros que no recordaba sus nombres. La reunión de aquel día había sido importante, Mundungus había averiguado un par de cosas interesantes, pero como habían pasado casi dos horas acerca de confiar o no en las palabras de Mundungus, poco se pudo debatir acerca de la utilidad de la información. Las reuniones de La Orden, de hecho, solían ser así: se tardaba un largo rato en confirmar la veracidad de las afirmaciones, antes de actuar, lo que pocas veces se hacía. Estaba de más decis que al menos una vez cada dos semanas Sirius presentaba ante ellos la petición de largarse de allí, pero siempre era refutada, y Sirius siempre armaba un gran revuelo por eso. Cómo no armarlo, si debía estar encerrado en esa casa las 24 horas del día. Las últimas veces había amenazado con fugarse, e irse con Bullbeack. Dumbledore y Lupin lo persuadieron para que desistiera de aquella idea tan estúpida. Pero era difícil ir contra Sirius, y sus frenéticas ganas de salir del hogar en el cual su familia lo había confinado de pequeño, en el cual estaba confinado de viejo. En fin, entre la discusión sobre la veracidad de la información de Mundungus y las indirectas de Sirius que no cooperaban al clima de paz entre los miembros de la Orden, Lupin y Ojoloco se sacaron un poco de sus casillas, sobre todo Ojoloco que no paraba de lanzarle hechizos a Mundungus, prácticamente sin razón. Quien lo viese diría que tantos años de servicio atrapando mortífago lo habían dejado en alerta por el resto de su vida, pero torturar a ese pobre diablo debía ser simplemente un capricho, una forma de divertirse a lo largo de la reunión, aunque eso pusiese nerviosos a los demás miembros de la Orden. "_Tienen poco sentido del humor_", afirmó Ojoloco cuando Shacklebot lo regañó por haber petrificado a Mundungus, luego de que el pobre tuviese que estar varios minutos corriendo de un lado para el otro para esquivar los "Levicorpus" con los cuales Ojoloco lo atacaba. Por otro lado, más allá de su cansancio por el largo día, una noticia la tenía preocupada: Bill le había advertido que probablemente le propusiese casamiento a Fleur. Con sinceridad no se conocían desde hace tanto, todo había sido gracias a Charly que los presentó luego del torneo de los Tres Magos, pero hacía medio año que se conocían apenas, y unos pocos meses que estaban saliendo. Era muy apresurado, y de hecho Fleur le parecía el tipo de personas a las cuales no les gusta asentarse como madre, esposa fiel. Ese tipo de matrimonios apresurados no le gustaban para nada, a pesar de que ella se había casado así, pero no tendría la confianza necesaria como para confiar a uno de sus hijos a un matrimonio tan rápido. Le frustraba apenas conocer a esa muchacha, y por lo que la había visto, no le caía para nada bien.

Lupin interrumpió esa ola de pensamientos.

-Molly, disculpa si no te ayudamos con los platos, somos muy desconsiderados...-dijo, hechizando las tazas para que se guardaran en su lugar, ya lavadas.

-Oh, Remus, no te preocupes, no es tanto trabajo realmente, y de paso me distraigo un poco...-dijo, melancólica. -¿Te pasa algo en especial?-preguntó Remus, frotando cariñosamente su espalda.

-No, no, lo de siempre, las peleas que causa Ojoloco, y todos los problemas a los cuales nos enfrentamos... Temo tanto por todos... Y las peleas aquí no ayudan, ni las de Sirius ni las de Ojoloco.-dijo. Lupin no contestó, se limitó a guardar los platos que lavaba Molly.-Y también... Bill tiene la idea de casarse con Fleur, me parece bastante apresurado, no creo que sea correcto que se casen tan así. -Molly, no te preocupes tanto, Bill debe saber lo que hace, si él no está seguro no le propondrá matrimonio, pero debes confiar en que él tomará la mejor decisión, al fin y al cabo lo educaste bien...-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo ella con tristeza.-Pero aún me quedaba la esperanza de que se fijase en alguien en quien tuviésemos confianza, que conociésemos y fuese parte de nuestra familia, alguien como Tonks. -Tonks?-dijo Lupin. Se sobresaltó, no esperaba que la mencionara.-No creo que Tonks sea del tipo de Bill. -Si, Tonks, ella sería un buen partido para Bill... Ella es dedicada, es algo torpe pero al menos la conocemos bien y le tenemos mucho afecto. Tonks es divertida, hará reír a Bill, con lo que le gusta reír a mi Bill... Ella es perfecta para él, a pesar de ser despistada es una buena persona, además de ser una excelente bruja.-dijo Molly. Lupin asintió con la cabeza. Era una buena bruja, una buena persona. "_Es una muchacha encantadora_", pensó Lupin, pero al momento se sorprendió con lo que había pensado. -Realmente no creo que Tonks sea para Bill. Tonks a pesar de todo me parece más inteligente que Fleur, y siempre y cuando no cambie su cabello de color o su nariz de forma, es más madura que Fleur. Pero no creo que a Bill le interese la madurez, me parece que está interesado en que Fleur es más femenina...-dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Si... creo que al fin y al cabo ese es el problema, alguien demasiado femenina... será molesto tener a una mujerzuela mimada y consentida como nuera, ojalá Bill pueda encontrar alguien menos... "Fleur" para desposar. Así al menos tendríamos más risas por aquí...-dijo Molly. Lupin sonrió.

-¿Más risas de las que puedan brindar Fred y George? Creo que con ellos dos ya alcanza y sobra, pero si además quieres tener una "Tonks" en la familia...-dijo Lupin.

Molly le sonrió a Lupin y éste se retiró. Mientras caminaba lentamente al pasillo hasta la puerta de Grimmauld Place, recapacitó su pensamiento anterior, y no le pareció tan mal. Tonks era una muchacha encantadora, sin dudas, risueña y divertida. Era muy inteligente, era un Auror al fin y al cabo. Era algo infantil, pero cuando quería, era muy madura, y era grato, un placer hablar con ella cuando era una persona civilizada.

"_Tonks es encantadora_", volvió a salir dentro del subconsciente de Lupin. Él, aunque había encontrado suficientes razones como para decirlo, volvió a reprimir ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Las ideas se le arremolinaban mientras más trataba de sacar esa idea de su mente. "_Tal vez Nymphadora sea encantadora_", pensó Remus, "_quien esté a su lado será muy afortunado_", pensó con tristeza. Claro que quien estuviese con ella sería afortunado. Ella era una bruja excepcional, pero claro que no podría estar con un licántropo el cual trataría de matarla una vez por mes. "_Bueno Remus, cualquier mujer que encuentres hará eso contigo al fin y al cabo..._" pensó. Rió para sus adentros, pero se convenció de que Tonks debía encontrar un hombre que pudiese estar a su lado cuando lo necesite, y no uno que pudiese atacarla si se descuidaba.

-Lupin, ¿acaso tu has considerado algo con Tonks?-dijo, curiosa, la Sra Weasley. No porque hubiese sospechado algo, ya que sólo metiendose en los pensamientos de Lupin podría saberlo, sino simplemente de curiosidad. Lupin se sobresaltó, esa pregunta lo agarró de imprevisto.

-No... yo no he... considerado nada con nadie, tu sabes. No puedo permitirme considerar algo con alguien... teniendo una condición así.

Molly quedó aparentemente satisfecha, o eso pensó Lupin. En realidad Molly seguía pensando que algo podía pasar entre Tonks y Lupin. Aunque definiticamente eso no ocurriría si Tonks no tomaba la iniciativa.

¿Había siquiera considerado pensar en Tonks como algo más que una integrante de la Orden del Fénix, y una compañía para hablar una que otra vez? Debía estar él delirando, ya que considerar algo así era absurdo. Tonks era una inocente y recién iniciada integrante del Departamento de Aurors, además de ser nueva en la Orden del Fénix. Ella tenía una vida por delante, para luchar, sufrir, disfrutar y vivir, porque al fin y al cabo estaba en la flor de su vida. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que él podría ser simplemente algo como una compañía? Era trillado, era impensable, que él tratase de relacionarse con ella. No, no era trillado ni impensable, era estúpido. Era algo improductivo para ella, ella tenía toda una vida por delante, a él no le interesaba que ella tuviese que cargar con su "cualidad" toda su vida. Él, a pesar de estar en la mitad de sus treinta, era notablemente mayor que ella, y a decir verdad era simplemente una carga, una molestia. No sólo una molestia, sino una amenaza para su alrededor.

Recordó porqué no se relacionaba con nadie: ¿Una esposa? ¿La cual tuviese que prescindir de su esposo una o dos noches al mes? ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo se le explica a una criatura que su padre es un hombre lobo? ¿Una familia? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en relacionarse con otra persona cuando simplemente sus amigos y conocidos estaban en riesgo cerca de él...?

Un disparate, eso era. Un disparate.

Él, era demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso.


	3. Nymphadora Risas

-¡MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA, CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ENTRAR A LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK...!

-¡TONKS!-gritaron al unísono Sirius y la Sra Weasley. -¡Deberáan correr este maldito paragüero de aquí, rayos!-se excusó ella.

Desde un cuadro, la madre de Sirius vociferaba a los miembros de la Órden del Fénix. Sirius, Molly Weasley y Tonks, con mucho esfuerzo, cerraron la cortina que encerraba a la pintura, las cuales la mantenían callada, o al menos impedían que sus barbáricos gritos molestasen a la gente. Tonks siguió disculpándose hasta llegar al comedor, donde encontró a Lupin.

-Hola Remus.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él la observo, y se sorprendió. En vez de llevar el cabello corto de color rosa chicle, lo que la distinguía y la diferenciaba de los demás, llevaba el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un color castaño oscuro. "_Este cambio le sienta bien_", pensó Lupin. De repente, pensó en lo que había dicho. Era una tontería, ¿o no? Consideró un poco más su pensamiento y lo admitió: sí le sentaba bien el pelo largo. "_Debe dejar de ser una niña_", pensó el profesor y auror Lupin, correcto, viejo y respetable. "_Se ve realmente atractiva_", pensó el Remus, en voz baja en su cabeza, como sin querer que Remus Lupin lo escuchara.

-Hola Tonks.-dijo él.-Veo que tienes un cambio de estilo.

-Si.-dijo ella, con una sonrisa aún más grande.-El rosa me estaba hartando, demasiado estridente, pensé en algo que... atrapara, por así decirlo, algo que llamase la atención pero que la gente no me señale por la calle.

"_Lo lograste_" pensó Remus. Lupin se sacudió para sacar aquellas ideas de su mente, pero fue bastante inútil. Los ojos de Tonks estaban clavados en él, aparentemente preguntándose qué le ocurría, o por qué estaba tan extraño.

-Te queda bien...-dijo Lupin, mordiéndose la lengua, no porque quisiese decir algo más sino porque sus pensamientos debían concentrarse en el dolor, y no en el ondulado cabello de Tonks que lo llamaba.

-Eso pensé, aunque Molly lo ve un poco largo. Me gusta así, incluso despeinado también se vería bien.-dijo ella. Se sentó, y mirando un costado pícaramente, hizo que su cabello pareciera un poco despeinado.

-Puedes apostarlo.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Tonks le sonrió. Lupin estaba más ido que de costumbre. ¿Era algo que ella había hecho? ¿Lo estaba poniendo incómodo? Ella no podía pensar una razón por la cual podría estar poniéndolo incómodo, pero simplemente eso parecía. Tal vez a él le desagradaba su cambio de estilo y no quería decírselo. Pero un detalle así no lo afectaría tanto. ¿Debía preguntarle directamente qué lo tenía tan afligido? Había pasado una grata noche con él el otro día. Era un hombre muy interesante, era entretenido hablar con él, aunque pareciese más viejo de lo que era: mientras él disfrutaba de la mitad de sus treinta, su aspecto y su actitud denotaban un hombre de medio siglo. Efectos de transformarse una vez por mes, pensó Tonks. Y claro, él al fin y al cabo era un hombre normal, pero nadie comprendía eso: todo eso lo debía haber llevado a sentirse menos de lo que era. Igualmente, quería preguntarle a Lupin qué lo tenía preocupado.

-Remus...-dijo ella.

Él se sobresaltó por la cálida forma en la que le habló Tonks. Su corazón latió fuerte, ¿qué le iba a decir?

-¿...te ocurre algo?

Él dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y la observó. Ella estaba seria mirándolo, enserio quería saber qué la pasaba. Su cabeza maquinó y maquinó una respuesta durante varios segundos. Él, mientras, suspiró. No podía decirle que estaba pensando en ella, era estúpido, fuera de lugar e innecesario. Tampoco se lo diría, esa no era su idea.

-Estoy preocupado por las ideas de Sirius de salir de aquí...-dijo él. No sonó convincente, pero ella lo creyó. Ella miró a un costado.

-¿Sabes qué? Entiendo perfectamente a Sirius, debería ser una mierda quedarte aquí si odiaste tanto a tus padres. Yo conocí a los Black, porque aunque mi madre ignoró su sangre Black, viví escuchando las andanzas de mis tías y sus familias. No me parecería grato vivir aquí, ya me da escalofríos entrar aquí y permanecer mucho tiempo, siento que esa "noble y ancestral familia" nada más se enorgullece de haberse bañado en la sangre de muggles y mestizos. Sobre todo la madre de Sirius... eran personas muy cerradas, yo que él odiaría vivir aquí.-e hizo una pausa. Remus no dijo nada, pensaba exactamente lo mismo, entendía a Sirius. Ella tragó saliva. Tenía una pequeña idea rondando en la cabeza desde la primera vez que Sirius dijo de escapar, pero claramente nadie la iba a escuchar si lo decía, sobre todo porque apoyaba en cierto modo a Sirius en su afán de estar libre, ya que no lo vigilarían todo el tiempo. Pero tenía confianza con Remus, y pensó que podía comunicarle la idea-¿Por qué no mudan a Sirius? Podrían preparar bien la operación para evitar fallos, pero al menos así Sirius no sufriría aquí... tal vez encerrado en otro lado, pero al menos no en la casa que tanto odió, y que anteriormente ya fue su prisión.

Remus ya había considerado esa posibilidad, pero claro que no se la contó a nadie. Le sorprendió que Tonks pensase lo mismo que él. Pero, al fin y al cabo, pensó él, él seguía teniendo 17 años para Sirius, por lo tanto cualquier idea descabellada podía pasar por su mente, y por eso él comprendió que Tonks también lo pensara: las ideas descabelladas estaban en el límite de lo posible para los jóvenes soñadores de veintitantos, aunque no para los ya desilusionados hombres camino a sus cuarenta.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea.-dijo él, sonriendo. Ella le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su cabello cambió de color a un castaño bastante más claro, casi rubio.

-Me alegro que te guste la idea, Remus. Me gusta poder ayudar, y ser al menos útil aportando una idea.-dijo, y puso su mano sobre la de él. Él se sobresaltó, y rápidamente quitó la mano. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? se preguntaba ella. ¿Qué acababa de hacer ella? se preguntó él_. "Un gesto de amistad, cariño, comprensión_", pensaron los dos, siendo racionales, tratando de ser realistas.

-Tú siempre puedes ser útil, Nymphadora.-dijo él, tratando de soslayar aquel gesto frío que acababa de tener. Pero, de repente, a él le sorprendió su cambio de actitud.

-¡No me digas Nymphadora!-le gritó ella. Su cabello se tornó rojo oscuro y ella frunció el ceño, y lo miró fijamente esperando una disculpa. Él se tropezaba con su lengua y no podía atinar a decir nada.

-Perdón Tonks, no pensé que te molestase.-se disculpó él. Ella se calmó un poco, aunque él había escuchado que a ella le molestaba eso.-Escuché que te decían así...

-Sí, pero me molesta en demasía.-le refutó ella. Él, por otro lado, se sintió aliviado por aquel gesto hostil de parte de ella, el cual lo tranquilizaba y le confirmaba un poco más que aquel roce de manos había sido algo afectuoso y amigable, nada más. De repente, el pelo de Tonks se aclaró y pasó a un tono rojo tomate. Lupin le sonrió, y ella se dio cuenta.

-Sí, suele hacer eso, también cambia según mi humor. Perdón si me enojé, o te he contestado mal, si te hubiesen puesto un nombre tan horrible...-dijo Tonks.-sabrías lo que es. ¿Te imaginas llamarte Harfang?

Él simplemente escuchando el nombre rió estruendosamente. Ella se alegró de haberlo hecho reír... ¡hacía tanto que no veía cómo se reía! Tiró su cabeza para atrás mientras lanzaba una carcajada, y así su cabello se revolvió mientras volvía a su lugar. Ella se sintió feliz de hacerlo reír, de alegrarlo un momento, viéndolo todo el tiempo tan triste y melancólico. ¿Por qué Lupin le llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Era su aspecto lúgubre y depresivo el que la llamaba a tratar de contagiar un poquito de esa alegría que ella tenía en su interior, para que ese personaje con el corazón marchito volviese a mostrar algo de sonrisas, más allá de mostrar su vitalidad luchando con mortífagos? Definitivamente, Tonks tenía un tipo de interés por Remus Lupin. Nada romántico, sino un interés amistoso y cálido... quería brindarle afecto, quería levantar su vida de los escombros para mostrarle que no todo debe ser gris. Que no debe quedarse en los índices de la sociedad, que le dicen que él es un monstruo peligroso: ella quería enseñarle a rebelarse contra la sociedad, enseñarle a descontracturarse un poco luego de todo lo que había sufrido. Porque, al fin y al cabo, las risas nunca sobran, y menos para un hombre como él que tanto ha sufrido.

-No... los Black nunca tuvieron buen tino para los nombres, ¡pero agradece que no te llamas Walburga!-dijo Lupin riendo.

Tonks rió muy fuerte y su cabello se puso rojo más claro. En ese mismo instante, Lupin recordó a otra muchacha de pelo rojizo. Otra muchacha que también reía mostrando su sonrisa, y se divertía con las bromas de los demás. Una muchacha de pelo largo, casi interminable, el cual caía a lo largo de su espalda. Una muchacha cuyos ojos verdes eran la envidia de cualquiera, y hombre que los miraba caía atrapado a sus pies.


	4. Inmadura como él

**FLASH BACK**

Lupin repasaba para las MHB en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estudiaba de un gran libro de Encantamientos, y los decía en voz baja. Cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar los encantamientos que había aprendido, cuando el calor de la chimenea que venía sintiendo en la cara cesó. Pensó que se había apagado, pero al abrir los ojos vio a Lily Evans frente a él.

-Hola Remus.-dijo ella.

Él estaba extrañado de que ella estuviese hablando con él. Ella no se molestaba en hablarle cuando estaba con James, es más, una vez dijo que era un idiota por no ponerle fin a las estupideces que Cornamenta hacía. Él nunca había tratado de hablar con ella, ¿cuan extraño podía ser que una chica rechazara a James por su arrogancia?

-Hola Evans.-dijo él, volviendo a su libro. Aún así, miró de reojo a Lily. Ella miró para ambos lados y cerró los ojos.

-Sabes, yo podría ayudarte con eso...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-...¡sólo si tu quieres!-agregó.

-No gracias, no necesito ayuda.-dijo fríamente. Ella se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde Lupin estaba sentado. Lupin la miró con fastidio.

-Está bien, no quería realmente ofrecerte mi ayuda con Encantamientos. Me gustaría realmente que dejes el libro a un lado un momento y me escuches.-dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Remus. Él dejó el libro a un lado mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de él. Ella se acomodó el pelo y respiró hondo.

-Remus, sabes que yo siento una terrible apatía por el estúpido de James, y realmente creo que deberías respetar eso.-dijo ella.

-Siempre lo he hecho y tú lo sabes, a mí no me interesa si las chicas le ponen atención o no a James, es su problema.-dijo él sonriendo.

-Lo sé, aprecio mucho eso... pero lo que te quería decir era que por quien me siento atraída no es James, sino... tú.

El mundo para Remus se revolvió un momento. Sintió náuseas, y escalofríos sentidos por una gran ola de calor. Comenzó a temblar, trató de dar crédito a sus oídos. "_Lily gustaba de él_?"

-Debes estar bromeando, no puedes estar hablando enserio.-dijo él, soportando el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a acrecentarse.

-No, realmente no. No estoy bromeando, de verdad me gustas, me siento atraída hacia ti, y no creo que sea algo malo porque al fin y al cabo tú eres el más inteligente de los chicos que conozco, eres aplicado, eres lindo y sobre todo no eres un tonto arrogante cuya vida gira entorno a llamar la atención de las mujeres...-dijo ella.

-Lily, creo que estás sobrestimando a James. Él no es sólo un muchacho arrogante y tonto que se la pasa jugándole bromas pesadas a los de Slytherin para llamar la atención de las mujeres...-Remus se paró en seco. Eso no estaba ayudando.-Él es inteligente, es un muy buen mago, excelente, aunque no se esfuerce para serlo, lo es. Además él está interesado en tí, nunca ha tratado tanto de captar la atención de una chica. -No sé si no te ha quedado claro, James no me interesa.-dijo Lily, cortante. Remus enmudeció. Para ser una declaración de amor, era bastante fría y seria. Ella tenía un modo de decir las cosas... que todo lo que dijese él lo tomaría como un regaño o un reproche, o una lección. Tal vez era que estaba acostumbrado a sólo escucharla regañando a James, o maldiciéndolos a los Merodeadores (sin usar ese nombre) desde primer año, que nunca la había escuchado decir algo más.-James no me interesa, debe madurar y eso le llevará su tiempo y no necesito que se apure, que se tome todo el tiempo del mundo, que tal vez en un millón de años, con un poco de suerte, considere hablar con él como dos personas civilizadas.-Hizo una pausa, esperando que Remus reprochara, pero él simplemente sonrió. Ella no continuó.

-Esperas demasiado de él.-dijo Lupin con lástima-Madurar será algo difícil para él pero ya verás que cuando lo haga va a ser digno de entablar una conversación contigo.

-¡Remus, no sé que parte no entiendes de que no quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo!-dijo ella, cortante. Remus cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. ¿Por qué la sensación de ahogo no se iba?

Lupin se separó del fuego, se quitó el sweater. Estaba ahogándose, no podía encontrarse en esa situación, simplemente no lo creía. Ella lo esperaba allí, para que dijese algo, para que le contestase. Ella estaba esperando que él la rechazase, o le diese un beso, o la raptase para no volver más ninguno. O sobre todo, ella estaba esperando que él la rechazase.

"_Las mujeres deben tener un gran complejo sadomasoquista_", pensó Remus,"_¿siempre tienen que enamorarse del más idiota, del más insensible, del menos conveniente, DEL HOMBRE LOBO? Les debe harto gustar sufrir._" Lupin volvió a girar su cara hacia la chimenea y se acercó al asiento de Lily.

-Lily, realmente, no se que esperas que te diga, soy uno de los mejores amigos de James, no lo traicionaría sobre todo por una mujer en la cual nunca me he fijado. No traicionaría a mis amigos por nada en el mundo, porque en las buenas y en las malas ellos son lo que tengo... Ellos están conmigo cuando enloquezco, y no soy yo. Ellos están conmigo, nadie mas.-dijo Remus. Hizo una pausa, Lily lo miró con pena.-¿Esperas que traicione a quien me mantienen al margen de no atacar a gente inocente? ¿Esperas que deje a un lado a uno de mis mejores amigos? Eres muy ingenua Lily, creo que tú eres igual de inmadura que James.

Lily cambió su expresión; aquella expresión de pena y tristeza que había adoptado cuando Lupin habló de su licantropía, se desvaneció con la palabra "inmadura". Ella se paró de su asiento y se acercó a él con ira en sus ojos. -No te atrevas a llamarme inmadura, no te atrevas a compararme con ese estúpido de Potter. ¡No soy ni una millonésima parte de lo estúpido que es él! No sólo es estúpido, se cree mucho cuando no es NADA, ¡NADA!-dijo ella.

-Y tú eres tonta, pensando que yo podría traicionar a mis amigos. Además, seamos sinceros Lily, eres prefecta, te crees mucho con tu promedio alto, tu cabello largo y pelirrojo y tus ojos atrapantes. Sé sincera, tú también eres arrogante.

Eso hirió a Lily en el alma, o al menos eso pensó Remus. Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, estaba rechinando los dientes. Pero justo cuando Lupin ya estaba sintiendo el rugido de aquella fiera asustando incluso al hombre lobo que habitaba en él, ella cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y exhaló un gran suspiro. Como si las últimas dos acusaciones de Remus no hubiesen sucedido, ella volvió a sentarse con las manos entre las rodillas, como apenada, y le brindó una sonrisa forzada.

-Creo que imaginaba que me ibas a rechazar, pero por un efímero y ridículo momento me pareció buena idea decírtelo, para que lo sepas, porque cuando una persona siente algo por otra, ésta seguramente querrá saberlo, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo.-dijo ella.

-Estás exagerando las cosas, esto es algo pasajero, no es amor, no pienses que sientes algo real y serio por mí...-dijo él, reprochándole. Lo último que ella había dicho había sonado como si él fuese el tirano que no la amaba, cuando la verdad era que tenían 15 años, y él ni amaba a nadie ni podría hacerlo, por lo que le ofendió aquella acusación de Lily. Ella ignoró de nuevo lo que él había dicho y prosiguió.

-Era obvio siendo tú amigo de James. Al fin y al cabo James tiene algo bueno: sus amigos, y James no es nada sin sus amigos.

-Él no es nada sin nosotros.-dijo Lupin reflexionando.-Por eso nunca le fallaremos, si así fuera no me lo perdonaría... Por lo pronto, debes saber que él está interesado en tí. Podrías darle una oportunidad.

Ella no dijo nada. No contestó, y miró a Lupin con... tristeza. Él le devolvió la mirada. Luego, regresó a su libro de Encantamientos, dando por terminada la conversación. Ella se marchó, con la tristeza surcando sus ojos. Pero por más que trató, él no pudo concentrarse en su libro. ¿Qué lo aquejaba, qué lo tenía tan preocupado? ¿Qué podía estar interrumpiendo su parsimonioso estudio? Claro, luego de tal discusión con Lily Evans era claro que no iba a poder concentrarse. ¿Era que ella le atraía también? "_Soy un hombre_" se excusó él, pero aquel pretexto no le era suficiente. No pudo encontrar otra explicación que el hecho de que Lily, de un modo u otro, le importaba. Le había tomado cierto afecto, la consideraba algo más que una de las tantas chicas cuya atención buscaba James. Era algo más, de un modo u otro la quería. ¿Le atraía, le gustaba? Aquello no estaba en margen de discusión, antes que hombre era Merodeador, se decía a sí mismo, como Sirius y James también solían decir (a cuya afirmación siempre Peter apoyaba con un "Eso, eso!"), por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de fijarse en ella como algo más que una compañera, una amiga.

Desde ese momento la vida de Lupin comenzó a girar simplemente entorno a dos cosas: Loa Merodeadores, sobre todo James, y Lily, a quien esperaba poder convencer del buen partido que era James.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

**FIN FLASH BACK**


	5. Consejo de Canuto

Tonks ya se había retirado. Su pelo había recobrado el color original que traía al venir, y ella se fue sin decir mucho. Había notado a Lupin preocupado y afligido, pero claramente no se imaginó que era por una de sus crisis existenciales, en la cual le recordaba lo peligroso que era, le recordaba que era una amenaza para la gente a su alrededor. Además, aquel recuerdo sobre Lily revivió algo que tenía muy guardado... aquel sentimiento de prohibición autoimpuesta, aquel sentimiento de culpa por otro lado por dañar a James. Eran cosas que hacía mucho que no sentía. Se quedó mirando la chimenea, parado, sin decir una palabra. Sirius se paseaba por la casa, como quien se pasea por su celda, o como quien busca misteriosamente hallar una salida de allí. Lupin sintió su presencia y sintió de nuevo aquella camarería que sentía cuando los cuatro Merodeadores aún estaban unidos, vivos y jóvenes. La verdad que la camarería con Sirius nunca había desaparecido: Remus fue quien le explicó a Harry que Sirius era inocente, y develó a Peter Pettigrew como el traidor. Sirius así la había tomado un afecto muy especial a Lupin, claro que no como el que le había tenido a James, pero aún así Remus era como un hermano para él, como lo había sido James. Mientras ambos se sumergían en recuerdos y payasadas juntos, Lupin recordó cuando Sirius se enteró que Lily se había interesado en él. No iba a olvidar nunca su expresión.

**FLASH BACK**

Remus Lupin salía del examen de Transformaciones. Pensaba que lo había hecho bien, aunque aún así se fijaba en la hoja de preguntas si había omitido algo. Necesitaba un Supera las expectativas para continuar con su afan de ser Auror. Todavía no comprendía cómo iban James y Sirius a lograr tan altas notas en todas las materias, cuando, a pesar de que eran buenos cuando se esforzaban, si por el rendimiento en clase se tratara, tendrían una T de Troglodita en todas.

Estaba anonadado en su búsqueda de respuestas omitidas que no notó la presencia de Lily Evans a su lado. Al hablarle ella, él se sobresaltó.

-Hola Remus. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo ella.

-Bien, creo que bien, espero llegar a ese Supera las expectativas.-dijo él con triseza. No es que no se tuviese confianza en sí mismo, sino que tenía miedo de pequeños errores que lo llevaran al desastre.

-Tú podrás.

-Me tienes demasiada confianza.-dijo él, fríamente.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la miró, esperando que se fuera. Ella no se iba, y no quería que empezaran a preguntarse qué hacía hablando con Lily.

-Lily, no quiero ser descortés, pero no quiero que se empiecen a preguntar por qué me hablas. Perdón si me voy, pero... James me matará.-dijo. Lily miró exhausta para los costados de Lupin. Allí esaba Sirius, Lupin tenía razón. Ella se fue sin decir palabra, mientras Canuto se le acercaba al licántropo.

-Lunático, ¿qué te traías hablando con Evans, eh?-dijo Sirius, como si los pensamientos de Lupin fueran un libro abierto y Sirius los hubiese escudriñado. "_La oclumancia no es lo mío_" se dijo Lupin.

-Nada, me preguntó cómo me fue.

-No me vengas con ese cuento, los vi en la sala común la otra tarde... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, o decirle a James?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-No...-comenzó Lupin. Los poderes de persuasión de Sirius eran más amenazantes que astutos.-Es muy molesta, simplemente. Ella es la que me habla a mí, como si a mí me interesara saber algo de la vida de ella.

-Entonces ella está interesada en ti.-dijo Sirius reflexionando. Sus cejas se juntaron y sonrió con una expresión muy malvada, como si todo aquello lo divirtiese en demasía. ¿Era muy gracioso o divertido que Lily Evans estuviese atrás de Lupin?

-Yo no diría eso.

-Oh, yo creo que sí.-dijo Sirius, esperando la respuesta de Lupin. Canuto no desistiría hasta que él no lo aceptara.

-Mira, a mí no me interesa, y si me interesase no importaría. Soy Merodeador primero que nada, y luego existo.-dijo él con la frente en alto.

-Así me gusta, compañero. Descuida, no le diré nada a James. Pero si puedes... convéncela de que James no es mas muchacho... Él enserio está atraído por ella, así que si puedes darle una mano...-dijo Sirius, sacando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo haré, cuenta con ello.-dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Lunático, puedes creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas...?-dijo Sirius, melancólico.

-No Canuto... es algo de no creer. Perder a James, y que Peter nos traicionara... Debemos considerarnos afortunados.-dijo Remus.

-¿Afortunados? Perdón pero yo no me siento muy afortunado, estoy encerrado aquí...-dijo Sirius con una triste sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco realmente, me siento un monstruo que se debe alejar de las personas... Seamos sinceros, ninguno de los dos la tiene fácil.-le explicó tristemente Remus. Se hizo un silencio triste e hiriente que ninguno de los dos quiso quebrar. Los dos se quedaron mirando el fuego como si asi sus memorias y recuerdos se quemaran, y no volviesen más. Anonadados en su afán de olvidar, se hipnotizaron en el fuego e ignoraron todo a su alrededor. Pero ninguno de los dos podría olvidar un ápice de las miserias que habían sufrido. Lupin, luego de un largo rato mirando el fuego, comenzó a distinguir los cabellos de Tonks sobre los ladrillos del fondo de la chimenea. Su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Pero tal vez podría plantearle su problema a su amigo de hacía décadas.

-Sirius... tomemos un caso hipotético.-dijo Lupin. Sirius se sonrió, un caso hipotético no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que un problema no-hipotético de su amigo.-Imagina que una persona que tiene una cualidad peligrosa para la sociedad y la gente, como yo, estuviese atraído hacia alguien...

-¿Alguien?-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Dame más detalles.

-Alguien joven, atractiva, casi infantil. Él tiene miedo de acercarse a ella... por miedo a lastimarla, por miedo a ser peligroso para ella, por miedo a ser una amenaza. Además ella tiene tanto por vivir... y él es años más viejo que ella y no quiere ser una carga para una persona que está en la flor de su vida.-dijo él con tristeza.

-Remus, te...-Sirius paró en seco. Le siguió el juego a su amigo.-Este tonto se está menospreciando. En aquel caso hipotético en el que él se viese atraído por ella, no importa realmente la edad, o lo peligroso que él pueda llegar a ser. En caso de que ella sienta lo mismo, a ella no le importará cuan viejo o cuan peligroso este hombre sea. A ella no le va a importar que él sea una amenaza, a ella, él nunca le parecerá una carga.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Su amigo Lunático lo miró con extrañez.-Yo diría que ellos deberían jugarse por lo que sienten... deben aprovechar la vida, son tiempos de guerra, juéguense por el amor.

Lupin enmudeció, no dijo nada. La expresión de Sirius "_si ella siente lo mismo_" le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Podría Tonks sentir lo mismo que él? ¿O era eso un disparate?

Pero él así estaba dando por sentado que le gustaba Tonks. "_No me gusta Tonks_", se dijo a si mismo, pero su subconsciente lo detuvo a gritos, diciendo que era una mentira. ¿Le gustaba Tonks? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cuándo había surgido tal sentimiento de las entrañas del lobo que llevaba dentro?

Lupin, por un maravilloso momento, aceptó eso. Lo aceptó, y consideró la minúscula posibilidad de que ella sintiese lo mismo por él, y sonrió. Sonrió porque tal vez pudiese encontrar en Tonks aquella compañía que necesitaba, no (sólo) una compañía sentimental, sino alguien cuyo afecto y cariño llenasen un poco el vacío que él siempre había tenido en su interior... Aquel vacío que la sociedad le había dicho que estaba bien tener, porque él no podía amar. Él no tenía permitido amar a alguien, porque la lastimaría. Pero no, no estaba bien ese vacío, y sólo en ese momento comprendió eso: ese vacío debía ser llenado. Y por un maravilloso instante, Remus Lupin pensó que había encontrado a la persona que llenaría ese hueco en su interior. Y se sonrió.

* * *

Sirius miró a su amigo sonriendo al fuego. Era raro ver sonreír a Lupin: no lo veía sonreír desde hacía años, desde que James se había ido que no veía a su amigo sonreír de esa manera. Se alegró de haberle dado una esperanza, o al menos una razón para sonreír. Tal vez Canuto no tuviese ya salida, tal vez ya no tuviese chance de encontrar el amor, de vivir su vida feliz y en paz. Pero Lunático sí podía, aunque estuviese convencido de que no. Sirius le echó una última mirada a su amigo. Le sonrió, así como Lunático le sonrió a él.

-Deséale suerte a tu amigo hipotético. Es un gran hombre, pero aún así un idiota que se menosprecia demasiado... Una carga, una amenaza... eres un idiota, Remus.-dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

Lupin lo miró con extrañez, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué había dicho, Sirius se despidió de él y se fue a dormir recordando las andanzas de aquellos dos locos que eran... sin siquiera pensar que sería la última vez que vería a su amigo Lunático, y que su amigo Lunático lo vería a él.


	6. Toda una amenaza

"_Nymphadora Tonks no deja de ser Nymphadora Tonks. Podía ser influenciada por mucha gente, pero Tonks seguía siendo la torpe niña a la cual le gusta hacer cosas raras con su cabello y su nariz. Tonks, aunque lo niegue, no es más que una niña, le fue difícil convencer a la Orden de que la dejara entrar, es muy joven como para formar parte de nuestras filas. Pero por respeto a su madre y al joven espíritu valiente de Nymphadora, la dejaron entrar. Pero ella es infantil, no se adaptará a las batallas que libra la Orden del Fénix. Esta será una masacre, Nymphadora Tonks sucumbirá en esta guerra fría._"

Eso pensaba Remus Lupin mientras caminaba por las inhóspitas calles de Londres. Se había desaparecido de Grimmauld Place desde hacía una hora, y le gustaba disfrutar de un paseo nocturno las noches que no había luna llena. Él era un hombre corrompido por su cualidad, luego de tantos años el lobo había ganado espacio en su corazón. No importaba que el lobo fuese una parte completamente distinta a él, no importa cuánto tratase de convencerse de que él no era malo: él sabía que era un monstruo, lo tenía asumido, y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

**FLASH BACK **

-Remus, no tienes por qué hacer esto.-dijo el anciano de barba plateada. El licántropo alzó la vista y pudo ver una mirada de tristeza en los ojos del viejo director.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo, soy peligroso, para los alumnos, para todos aquí. Además seguramente alguien correrá la voz y los padres me querrán fuera de aquí.-dijo Lupin, con un tono lastimero. No porque quisiese darle pena a Dumbledore, sino porque le dolía en el alma tener que dejar el colegio que tanto amaba. Por otro lado, claro que la sangre le hervía de pensar que gente como Lucius Malfoy se quejaría y haría tal escándalo que podría presentar una demanda no solo contra mí sino contra Dumbledore. El afán de ese arrogante hacía que simplemente quisiese matarlo.

-Tienes razón, los padres no comprenden que un hombre lobo no es peligroso sino en las noches de luna llena: además, los alumnos comenzarán a decir cosas como "El Profesor Lupin me mordió el cuello mientras salía del salón", simplemente para llamar la atención.-dijo Dumbledore dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su colega.-Pero me ha llamado la atención que hayas dicho "peligroso". Creo que subestimas la capacidad que tienes tú mismo de controlar al animal en tu interior.-Hizo una pausa y Lupin lo miró a los ojos.-Remus, antes de ser un hombre lobo, eres un hombre. Eres un ser humano, no te creas igual que Grayback: tú no matas por placer, tú no disfrutas de tu condición de hombre lobo. Tú sabes bien que puedes controlarte: yendo a la Casa de los Gritos puedes mantenerte al márgen en las noches de luna llena.-

-Albus, no importa cuanta capacidad tenga mi "yo humano" para controlar la bestia dentro de mí: ella siempre será mas fuerte en cuanto salga la luna. Claro que hasta ese momento puedo buscar la forma de aminorar los daños antes de convertirme, pero la bestia sigue siendo parte de mí y sigo sin poder controlarla en lo más mínimo. Soy una amenaza.-refutó Lupin.

-Querido Lupin, la diferencia entre tú y Greyback radica en su condición de presentarse humanos, y en su intención de comportarse como tales. Greyback es una bestia, tú, mi querido amigo, no lo eres. Te he visto desde que ocupabas un lugar en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, y eres un ser humano. Un ser humano con una cualidad especial, que te hace diferente, sí, pero no menos humano.-sostuvo Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, soy peligroso para los estudiantes, soy peligroso para todos a mi alrededor. Si no tengo la capacidad de encerrarme y mantenerme alejado, podría matar a cualquiera. No puede negarme que hay una bestia dentro de mí carcomiendo aquello humano que me queda. ¿Que garantías tiene de que no me convertiré en alguien como Greyback? Yo confío en mí mismo, pero no quiero que usted u otra gente confíe en mí si puedo llegar a defraudarlos y atacarlos cuando no sepa quien soy...

Tomó el respaldo de una de las sillas y se sostuvo sobre él, parecía que fuese a desmayarse.

-Remus, respeto tu decisión.-dijo en un hilo de voz Dumbledore. Junto con su quebrada voz, salió un suspiro.-Deberías saber que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, y si bien los alumnos de Hogwarts para mí son la prioridad para el mundo mágico, yo te apoyaría si una noche de luna llena te presentas en la mansión Malfoy.-esbozó una sonrisa, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Lupin, el cual también le sonrió al director.-Podría decir que estabas aquí compartiendo un exquisito té con brandy.-hizo una pausa.-Cuentas con mi apoyo: eres el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y dado mi preocupación por los estudiantes deberías notar la confianza que tuve puesta en tí para mandarte a enserñar. Pero si esta es tu decisión, la respeto, y aunque te dejo ir con mucha tristeza como quien pierde algo valioso, te deseo lo mejor.-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Lupin se repuso, se acomodo el pelo y suspiró con tristeza.

-Extrañaré Hogwarts.-dijo, mirando el despacho una última vez.

-Lo sé.-dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a Fawkes y acariciándolo. El fénix estaba en sus primeros días de vida, era hermoso ver un espectáculo así. Sin decir una palabra más, el licántropo cruzó la puerta del despacho del anciano director, para no retornar más allí.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No importaba cuanta gente se empecinase en convencerlo de que no era peligroso: él era una amenaza, era una bestia incontrolable que podría hacer el mal sin mirar a quién. Era un animal simplemente, la condición de humano se perdía en cuanto salía la luna. Convertido, no había nada de humano en él, como tampoco nada digno de vida. No importa lo que le dijesen, él no podía relacionarse afectuosamente con nadie: cualquiera que le tomase cariño sufriría, por eso quiso mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de relación amistosa o amorosa con alguien, a excepción de Sirius, el cual lo conocía desde que tenían 11 años y había acompañado cada transformación de humano a lobo y de lobo a humano por años, como el negro perro en el que se convertía.

Lo que daría por matar a Greyback en ese instante... no había noche que no lo pensase. No había ningún mal en matar a Greyback: se impedirían muertes de inocentes y se le daría fin a la vida de ese animal. Pero Dumbledore sostuvo terminantemente que la parte humana que Lupin tenía y que Greyback no, radicaba en que Greyback era capaz de asesinar conscientemente: Remus no debía serlo, para conservar aquellos vestigios de humanidad que, según él mismo, eran los últimos que le quedaban.

Por más esfuerzos que hubiese puesto Dumbledore, Lupin nunca se convencería a sí mismo que podía ser bueno para el mundo mágico. Aquel rencor que le habían demostrado toda su vida luego de cada luna llena lo había marcado de por vida: se terminó convenciendo a sí mismo de que había más bestia que humano dentro suyo. Estaba destinado a mantenerse al márgen de cualquier tipo de afecto: cuanto más afecto le tomase a alguien, más lo haría sufrir, y más alejado de él debería mantenerse. Lupin llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta como cualquier muggle. Al llegar al 5to piso, miró la pared. Las machas de humedad habían hecho estragos, provocando que la pared pareciese un mapa físico. Lupin extendió la mano hacia la pared, susurró algo incomprensible, y agarró el picaporte. Éste, al ser tocado, dejó de ser invisible y retornó a su color dorado gastado original. Una puerta se presentó ante él. Él la abrió sin prisa y entró. La puerta volvió a desvanecerse, así como había aparecido.  
Remus le echó una ojeada a su apartamento. Era un lugar acogedor, de todos los que había ocupado ése era el más cálido y acogedor. Se sentía cómodo en él; aunque le gustase el aire fresco de la calle, era un placer estar allí y pasar el rato. El licántropo se sentó en el sillón y tiró la cabeza para atrás. Se relajó, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sirius le había dicho que estaba bien, aunque Sirius no entendía que se refería a él y a Tonks... ¿o si? El último comentario que pensó escuchar de Sirius delató que su amigo Canuto sabía que se trataba de él.

A cada momento, Nymphadora le parecía un especimen más interesante. Su forma de hablar, su forma de actuar, todo era propio de casi una adolescente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era brillante, tal como su madre, una gran bruja... Pero claro, todo eso no quería decir que pudiese luchar con el hecho de que él era un hombre lobo: a ella no le convenía, era claro que él sería una carga para cualquiera, además de ser una amenaza. ¿Podría una adulta casi con mente de niña llevar todo eso en su espalda? Era claro que no, o al menos eso pensaba.  
¿Lupin había errado en su impresión de Tonks? Él pensaba que la joven era una chiquilla nada más, pero tal vez había algo más que eso. Tal vez era más que una niñita que adoraba cambiar su cabello de color y hacer que su nariz fuera graciosa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, vestigios de un adulto se comenzaban a ver en Nymphadora Tonks... ¿estaba Lupin errado en aquello?


	7. Adiós al Merodeador

Lupin no importaba en ese momento. Claro que estaba destruido en su interior, claro que había perdido una de las razones que tenía para vivir. Pero ese no era el momento para derrumbarse, llorar y maldecir al mundo. Era el momento para seguir la lucha en la que sus amigos habían muerto.

**Cita**

* * *

_—¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco. Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero pensó que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos..._

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

_—¡SIRIUS! —gritó Harry—. ¡SIRIUS!_

_Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_—No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_—¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

_—Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

_—No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... —Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

_—No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

_—¡No se ha ido! —bramó Harry.-¡SIRIUS! —gritó—. ¡SIRIUS!_

_—No puede volver, Harry —insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico—. No puede volver, porque está m..._

_—¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! —rugió Harry—. ¡SIRIUS!_

**

* * *

Fin de la cita.**

Remus miró a su alrededor, ya casi no había gente peleando. Neville ya podía pararse en sus pies, pero salió disparado para recorrer los otros cuartos, para saber dónde estaban Hermione y Ron. Pronto los encontró, Hermione saliendo de su letargo y Ron luchando con el cerebro. Se deshizo de éste ultimo rápidamente y ayudó a los dos a salir, y retornó al auditorio. Vió que Kingsley se llevaba a los mortífagos derrotados, mientras Ojoloco torturaba al que él había atrapado. Sólo quedaba Tonks sin hacer nada, sentada en una de las gradas con la cabeza gacha. Lupin se le fue acercando lentamente. Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el auditorio, asique no tuvo que pasar mucho para que ella levantase la cabeza. Ni siquiera le sonrió como hacía aún en los momentos tristes: ni siquiera trató de ocultar que le dolía en el alma.

-Es curioso que no lo haya llegado a conocer tanto como me gustaría... siendo mi madre su prima favorita.-dijo ella. Lupin se sentó a su lado y le frotó el hombro en señal de afecto.

-Él hubiera querido conocerte mejor, sólo que siendo un prófugo de la justicia... Era difícil visitar a su prima.-dijo Lupin sonriendo. Los dos se quedaron embobados mirando el velo agitándose. Ambos escuchaban las voces, pero ninguno decía nada. En Lupin comenzó a nacer un sentimiento de angustia y depresion infinitas. Vacío, estaba creciendo un vacío dentro de él, mientras caía en todo lo que había ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer momento que estaba tranquilo y podía reflexionar lo que había pasado: el único amigo que le quedaba había muerto. Tonks rompió el silencio.

-Lo más triste de todo es que estuvo hasta el último de sus días encerrado en la casa que tanto odiaba... y salió casi sólamente para morir.-dijo ella.

Escuchó lo que había dicho y se enfureció. Soltó el hombro de Tonks y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Sentado, con los codos sobre las rodillas, agachado, tratando de controlar su ira, su furia interna. No podía pararla, habían matado al segundo Merodeador, habían matado a su último mejor amigo. No podía vivir con eso. No podría, no quería seguir. Ya no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse. Ya no tenía a nadie.

Remus Lupin dejó, por primera vez en su vida desde que James había muerto, que una lágrima se deslizase por su rostro, tocando levemente su bigote para ir a estrellarse contra el piso. No podía soportarlo más, estaba desesperado. Canuto y Cornamenta se habían ido. Siguió permitiendo que las lágrimas surgieran, ¿qué importaba ya lo demás? Se daría el lujo de llorar por su mejor amigo Sirius, que acababa de dejarlo solo, sin intención, pero lo había dejado ahora solo.

-Remus, no...-dijo Tonks poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del licántropo, a modo de abrazo.-Por favor... debes ser fuerte. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Sirius no querría que estés aquí llorando por él, Sirius te querría dispuesto y listo para seguir pateando traseros de mortífagos, para ayudar a Harry a luchar contra Voldemort. Sirius no querría que te detuvieses ni un segundo a apenarte por su muerte. Él preferiría que lo honres siguiendo aquello en lo que murió luchando.-Él levantó la vista, y ella le sonrió. Lupin lo reflexionó un segundo, sin sacar las manos de su cabeza, pero no desistió. Se sentía debil, indefenso, se sentía herido en el alma, y por eso, sin miedo ni intención de ocultar sus sentimientos, o acallar las cosas que le dolían. Porque, al fin y al cabo, raramente había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida. Se paró alejándose de Tonks, y gritando dijo:

-¡No me interesa lo que le hubiese gustado a Sirius! Bellatrix nos lo arrebató, y no hay nada que podamos hacer, y no puedo vivir con eso... No puedo vivir sabiendo que Sirius murió, y no ya no tengo a mis amigos a mi lado.-dijo Remus. Ojoloco no se percató de su grito, estaba entretenido haciendo que el mortífago huyese despavorido, y Kingsley ya se había ido. De repente, Lupin se sintió como un niño, un niño solo y desprotegido. Se volvió a sentar casi donde estaba, sólo un poco más lejos de Tonks. Ella se le acercó, y le habló muy cerca, para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

-Remus... me tienes a mí.-dijo Tonks sonriendo. No era una sonrisa de alegría tonta, como ella solía hacerlas. No era una sonrisa triste y compasiva... era una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa. Su sonrisa era una invitación a sonreir tambien, simplemente por la paz que ésta brindaba. Lupin no contestó, esperaba que ella dijese algo más. Que aclarase a qué se refería. Que limpiara su mente de dudas. Que dijese lo que él necesitaba escuchar: NO lo que él quería, sino lo que él necesitaba escuchar: la verdad sobre lo que Tonks sentía hacia él. _"Si siente algo por mí_" se dijo Lupin para sus adentros. Por un momento, un instante simplemente, se olvidó de Sirius. Debieron ser unos quince segundos. Esperando, expectante, que Tonks dijese aquello que faltaba en la oración, mientras su corazón bombeaba más sangre que palabras su cerebro.-Yo estaré para tí... siempre.

Lupin sintió un baldazo de agua fría. Sintió cómo su corazón prácticamente se paraba. ¿Eso tenía un tinte romántico? De repente se sintió en una novela de niñas, pero no le importó. ¿Tonks había dicho que siempre estaría para él? Él cerró los ojos, ya estaba calmado, estaba en su "lugar feliz". De hecho, se sintió espacialmente en su lugar feliz: junto a Tonks. Ella lo observó con detenimiento mientras él cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. No había un ápice de falsedad en aquello que acababa de decir. Ella siempre estaría para él, porque más allá de que ella se sintiese interesada por él, no podía permitir que se sintiese así. Ella nunca permitiría que alguien se sintiese así. Mientras él se tranquilizaba, ella le acarició el cabello. "_Conque así es Remus Lupin en su interior_", pensó ella. A ella no le molestó que él sacase el "hombre lobo interior" (metafóricamente hablando, claro está). Le gustó que se asincerase. Conoció al Lupin de verdad, aquel que no oculta cuando quiere llorar. Porque al fin y al cabo los hombres sensibles son los que buscan las mujeres... aquellos que no le tienen miedo a llorar. Lupin levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y puso volvió a poner su brazo sobre sus hombros a modo de abrazo.

-Todo estará bien.-dijo ella.-Estoy aquí y no me iré.

Él sonrió. No podría encontrarse más agradecido por el gesto que ella estaba teniendo. Que alguien estuviese a su lado en ese momento de debilidad... no necesitaba nada más para recomponerse. Un hombro en el cual derrumbarse, en el cual no sentirse un idiota por estar llorando por la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, y Tonks se lo estaba brindando.

Tonks no podía sentirse mejor con lo que hacía. Que Remus le sonriese le llenó el alma de felicidad: había hecho sonreir a Remus, Y no le importaba nada, no le importaba si él quería seguir llorando, o pataleando, porque ella estaría allí para él. Los dos se quedaron allí, Tonks abrazando a Lupin, sin decir una palabra. De vez en cuando, los dos se dedicaban una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-le dijo Lupin al cabo de un tiempo. Se sentó derecho y miró a Tonks a los ojos.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Estoy para tí.-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa. Al decir esto, tomó la mano de Lupin. "¡RAYOS!" pensó él con rabia. Fuese lo que fuese eso, él siguió el consejo de su amigo. De su reciente difunto Canuto.

Remus Lupin tomó entre sus dos manos la mano de Nymphadora Tonks, y con ternura, le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Antes de que Nymphadora Tonks pudiese darse cuenta de que eso era real, Remus Lupin ya se había parado, y había salido disparado hacia la salida.


	8. Estupefacción

Lupin recorrió pasillo por pasillo y habitación por habitación. No podía dar credito a sí mismo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No caía en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿BESÉ A TONKS? se preguntó él. Se siguió repitiendo esa pregunta mientras caminaba y caminaba hacia la salida del Ministerio. Se seguía preguntando cómo iba a salir, peo luego de caminar bastante por pasillos y pasillos que parecían interminables, se encontró con Kingsley Shacklebot, que le dijo que habían levantado la restricción de aparecerse en el Ministerio. Lupin, sin dudarlo un segundo, fue donde Dumbledore, que le daba un traslador a Harry, y le avisó que partía.

-Mis disculpas, pero es un tema personal. No puedo quedarme aquí.-dijo apurado. Dumbledore asintió y Lupin se desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Apareció casi en medio de la nada, diría cualquiera. Caminó y caminó por las pequeñas colinas de Nothing Hill por un buen rato, tratando de calmarse, de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y de no hacer estupideces precipitadas. ¿Qué estupideces precipitadas podía hacer? Matarse, enloquecer, volver a aparecer y besar a Tonks de nuevo. "Besar a Tonks de nuevo" se repitió. Eso había sonado profundamente extraño. La confusión lo invadía. Había besado a Tonks.

Tonks quedó atónita en el auditorio. No había nadie a su alrededor, gracias a Dios, y nadie había visto lo que había tenido lugar allí. Ella rápidamente salió de aquel ensueño, salió de aquel atontamiento que le habían producido los labios de Lupin sobre los suyos y salió disparada a buscar a Lupin. Corredores y más corredores, y más pasillos y más cuartos sin sentido. Ninguno era la salida, y, sobre todo, en ninguno se encontraba Lupin. Él debía de haber encontrado la salida mucho antes que ella, porque luego de tanto buscar, ella apareció frente a la fuente principal del Ministerio de Magia, mientras Alubs Dumbledore le decía con parsimonia, "_él se fue hará 15 minutos_".

Ella se sentó en la fuente del Ministerio y no hizo nada más. Simplemente se sentó e ignoró a cualquiera que se le acercase. Nadie pudo conseguir su atención, o su respuesta, al menos por una hora. El cerebro de Nymphadora Tonks parecía embriagado con el aroma de Lupin, y su mente simplemente podía pensar en una cosa: aquellos quince minutos habían sido los mejores de toda su vida. Al fin había sentido que era ALGO para ALGUIEN. Al fin se había sentido útil. En ese momento, había dejado de sentirse prescindible al menos unos minutos.

Lupin trató de recordar la situación que se había desarrollado apenas hacía menos de cinco minuto: Caer en la muerte de Sirius lo debilitó, ¿y cómo no estar debilitado luego de perder a su mejor amigo?. Estaba débil, frágil, indefenso a cualquier intromisión ajena. Sobre todo, suceptible a que Tonks, aquella persona en la cual había encontrado un soporte, alguien que lo escuchase, y hasta fantaseó con que fuese aquella persona indicada para llenar el hueco que la sociedad le había obligado a tener, aquel que sólo se llenaba con... amor. En tal grado de sugestión estaba que la dejó entrar en su mundo: dejó que ella viese su lado humano, lo real, lo intenso y lo crudo de su lado humano. Remus Lupin humano no era más que eso: un humano. Un humano que lloró con la muerte de su mejor amigo, y que tenía sentimientos. Remus Lupin era una persona, y se sentía solo, sentía que ya no tenía a nadie. Así se sintió y eso dijo: simplemente eso le mostró, la cruda realidad de su soledad y su aislamiento. Y ella aceptó eso que veía, eso que escuchaba. Recibió a ese Remus Lupin humano, imperfecto y herido, y trató de hacerle un bien. Trató de convencerlo de que ella estaría para él, y trató de demostrárselo. Trató de ponerlo mejor, y de convencerlo de que todo no estaba tan mal. Ella sabía que con simples gestos de afecto bastaría. Porque en momentos de debilidad no importa si todo queda en silencio: los actos hablan. Y mucho. Cada gesto es un sin fin de palabras, que no se acallan, sino que comienzan en susurros y terminan en gritos, gritos que nos llenan de euforia y de alegría en el interior... porque en ese momento ESO es lo que tenemos: pequeños gestos de cariño para apalear las adversidades. Sólo tenemos abrazos, caricias, solo éso, cuando tenemos el corazón hecho trizas y estamos juntando con los ojos empañados de lágrimas los pedazos de nuestra alma estrellada contra la realidad. Remus Lupin maldijo y volvió a maldecir por lo que había hecho: había tomado aquel afecto, aquel cariño y aquel apoyo que Nymphadora le había brindado, y había malentendido todo... Había tomado gestos insignificantes como algo tan complejo como el amor. Se había ilusionado, había jugado ese beso a todo o nada. Y ahora tal vez no se quedase con nada. ¿Si Tonks no sintiese lo mismo por él? ¿Si ella estuviese ofendida por ese gesto? O peor, ¿podía ser que ella no hubiese mirado a Lupin como algo más anteriormente, y aquel hecho fuese a desencadenar que sí comenzase a mirarlo como algo más? Lupin quería morir.

Tonks se tranquilizó por un momento: eso le era claramente más facil de lo que le había resultado a Lupin quien, sin saberlo, había seguido en estado de estupefacción por bastante rato más de lo que había permanecido Tonks. Ella respiró hondo, y le echó un vistazo a su cabello sobre su hombro, estaba rosa claro. Su propio aspecto la delataba: simplemente le faltaba un cartel que le colgase de la frente que dijese "_**ACABO DE BESAR A REMUS LUPIN, ME SIENTO LA PERSONA MÁS AFORTUNADA DEL MUNDO**_". Volvió a tratar de calmarse y apalear su estupefacción y emoción por lo ocurrido. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres, mil veces, hasta que pudo caer en todo: ¿qué había desencadenado todo? La muerte de su primo Sirius Black. Con tristeza pero más calmada y con el cabello oscuro, comenzó a recordar... Lupin se había sentido devastado. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar, y pensaba que nunca lo vería. Pero ahí estaba Remus Lupin, llorando porque acababa de perder a su mejor amigo. Tonks no se pudo sentir más devastada: simplemente viendolo tenía ganas de llorar, y de asesinar con crueldad a su maldita tía Bellatrix. Pero antes que correr tras Bellatrix, antes que empezar a llorar ella misma, Tonks abrazó a Lupin, simplemente para que se sintiese apoyado. Luego de idas, vueltas, y más llanto, y rabia, mucha rabia de Lupin, ella lo confesó: no confesó nada expectacular, su confesión no cambiaría el curso del universo. Dijo simplemente lo más sincero que había dicho en toda su vida. "_Me tienes a mi. Yo estaré para tí siempre_". ¿Cuando ella había comenzado a considerar a Remus Lupin como algo más que un miembro de la Orden? Ella no podría haber dicho cuando: si luego de aquella charla sobre la Primera Guerra Mágica, o si cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre Sirius. O tal vez desde siempre, ella había sentido esa atracción por aquel fascinante licántropo cuya aura irradiaba tristeza y soledad. Y Tonks simplemente no podía ver a alguien así. Y mientras más lo divertía, más lo hacía sonreir y veía que a pesar de todo, él podía llegar a ser feliz, ella pensó que era la indicada: la indicada para hacerlo feliz. Y se propuso a llenar el hueco que él tenía: aquel que la sociedad le había impuesto, cuando lo marginó de la sociedad y le dejó en claro que "_los hombres lobo no pueden amar, los hombres loco no pueden estar enamorados_". Ella quería llenar ese hueco, o al menos mostrarle que ese hueco sí se puede llenar. Quería mostrarle que amar está permitido, y que no es algo que esté mal. Ese vacío no debería estar ahí, y ella quería demostrarle que podía llenarse.

No había caso. Remus Lupin, en las lejanas colinas de Nothing Hill, lugar en el que se encontraba su hogar de niño; Nymphadora Tonks, sentada entre las estatuas destruidas del Ministerio de Magia. Ambos trataban de caer en lo que había pasado. Y tomar una decisión al respecto, ya fuese para remendar aquel beso, que tal vez hubiese sido un error, o para continuar con aquello que ese beso había iniciado, aquel fuego interior que los dos sentían, y que quemaba sus almas justo en ese instante.

Nymphadora Tonks volvió a sonreir y su cabello volvio a ser rosa. "_Remus Lupin me besó_", pensó ella. Se sintió por un instante como una nenita tonta de cuentos de hadas, o como una adolescente que acababa de recibir su primer beso. Pero, al fin y al cabo, aquel era el primer beso real de Tonks. Era el primer beso que enserio sentía, más allá de idiotas con los que salió los cuales valían poco para ella. Ese era su primer beso real. Y mientras, ella fantaseaba el momento de volver a encontrarse con Lupin, y decirle aquellas cosas que tenía guardadas: nada más y nada menos que aquellas cursilerías tontas que las niñas dicen, cosas como "_te amo_" y palabras vanales que uno usa para expresar sentimientos pero sobre todo quedar en ridículo, ya que esas cosas raramente pueden explicarse.

Remus Lupin se agarró la cabeza, tirado en el pasto. Se revolcó y se volvió a maldecir. Se odió a sí mismo, se detestó y quiso morir. Pero, luego de haber derramado por primera vez lágrimas por una mujer, lo decidió: no volvería a ver a Tonks.


End file.
